lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Timon/Quotes
Return of the Roar "Don't worry, ladies. Me and Pumbaa have everything under control." "Zuri, you hit the jackpot!" "It's worse than that, Pumbaa. It sounds like work." "Work? Danger? Definitely not. Have you forgotten our problem-free philosophy? It means no worries . . ." "Congratulations, Bunga! We always knew you had it in you!" The Rise of Makuu "Yeah! And in Bunga's case, he's a stinky little honey badger!" "Dinner is served!" Bunga the Wise "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Not so fast, kids." "Alright, alright. Everybody back in line. No more freebies." "Come on, kid, er, I mean, Your Sage-iness. "You're too kind." "You said it, Pumbaa. He's even given the Lion Guard advice. Anybody remember a little thing called the dam?" (dam breaks) "''And now I have some advice, run!" Fuli's New Family ''"Bunga! The bird said a snake bit you on the bottom." "But he's not! He's fine. So let's celebrate!" "You're right, Pumbaa. It is. Friends don't let friend eat alone!" "Not this girl cheetah! Not today! You're eating with us and I'm not taking no for an answer." "Good, good. Oh, wow. You are so soft. Do you know how soft you are?" The Search for Utamu "Come on, Pumbaa. The Utamu grubs only come out once a year. And this year we're gonna get 'em." "Keep him? No, no more kids! We already raised a lion, remember? Besides, he's a honey badger. He can fend for himself! So long, kid. Thanks for the grub!" "Can we? The little Bunga got us the most delicious grubs in the Pride Lands! How can we not? C'mon, Bunga! From now on, you're with us!" "Eh, Bunga. Utamu grubs are great. But that's not why we celebrate." "Besides, this year . . . We got the Utamu!" Bunga and the King "Why? Why? Oh, cruel savanna, to take both of our babies in the same day!" "See? Barely inside and we're already lost!" "Sorry I lost it back there, Kion." "And just let them into your heart, you know, just enough, and . . . and then . . ." "And to think . . . you were worried that we'd never find them." Beware the Zimwi "Now that I have your attention, let an expert tell you all about the Zimwi." "Ha! You better believe it! More or less." "Well, not exactly me. See, my Ma's cousin's friend knows an ox who told him he ran into the Zimwi! And it ate him!" "Uh, you'd have to ask the ox. The point is, nothing can stop the Zimwi!" "Nothing you can do, kid." The Ukumbusho Tradition "Theatrics are our specialty!" "All right, Lion Guard, listen up. You may be good at stopping rock slides and vicious predators. But this is serious. Do ya hear me?" "Sorry. Even as a lion, your fur is still so soft..." "Trust me, we know more about lions than anyone else in the Pride Lands!" "Oh, fine. Don't take my advice. If you wanna go out there and flop, be my guest!" Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas "Almost perfect. We still need the star fruit for the top of the tree." "The point is, Christmas is a wonderful day when we all get presents!" "You know what? I'm gonna give Christmas a pass this year." "These are tears of joy! That was The Twelve Ways of Christmas the way I always dreamed it could be. Thank you. Thank you, all of you." "And we got gifts. Look! Berries, bugs, fruit! But we also got lots of friends. And family. All right here. And they're the best gifts anybody could ask for." The Scorpion's Sting "No! My baby!" "Don't ask! Don't ask!" "Oh! Our baby's okay!" Category:Quotes